parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Despicable Me 3 (Disney and Sega Style) Trailer/Transcript
Transcript Teaser *Mighty Mouse: (Chuckles) *Rat Capone: (Chuckles) Heist music! *Adult Nala: It's some kind of monster! *Pingu's Dad: Wait, that's not a monster. That's a man wearing shoulder pads! *Pingu's Dad (off-screen): There's only one super-villain whose fashion sense is quite that dated. *Janja: Freeze! *Pingu's Dad (off-screen): Rat Capone. *Pingu's Dad: I want every agent of the scene immediately! *Pearl Pureheart: Agents Rarida are closing fast. *Mighty Mouse: Yes! Wait, wha..? What did you call us? *Pearl Pureheart: Grucy. You know, Gru and Lucy mushed together, Grucy. *Mighty Mouse: I like it, but not a lot... I don't like it. What? He's getting away! *Pearl Pureheart: That's what he thinks! Get ready! *Mighty Mouse: Get ready for wha... *Rat Capone: Hello, Mighty? Ha ha! *Mighty Mouse: What about this? Wha..? Aagh, girls! *Rat Capone: Dance fight! This is not over! *Timbuctoo Characters: Happy birthday to you *Mighty Mouse: Happy birthday, dear Dan Happy birthday... *Alvin: To *Roddy: you! (Laughing) *Polo: Hey, wanna dance? *Otis the Aardvark: Yeah! Trailer #1 *Mighty Mouse: Ha! Oh. *Adult Kiara: How could you let *Adult Kiara (off-screen): Rat Capone just get away? *Adult Kiara: You're fired! *Emily Elephant: He's really good to snuggle with. *Mighty Mouse: Emily, what are you doing? *Emily Elephant: Since you don't have a job. I just wanted to help. *Alvin: Aw... *Professor Quigley: Excuse me. *Mighty Mouse: Hey, could you... *Professor Quigley: Of course. Now, as I was saying, I... *Mighty Mouse: Goodbye. Seriously? *Professor Quigley: I really must have a word with you *Professor Quigley (off-screen): on behalf of your twin brother Timmy. *Mighty Mouse: What? Twin brother? *Emily Elephant: Twin brother? *Alvin and Simon: Twin brother? *Mighty Mouse: I can't wait to meet my brother! *Timmy Brisby: Brother! Who doesn't love this guy? Look at him! But hair would make you better. Look at his face! He's so mad. You must be his beautiful wife. *Pearl Pureheart : Oh, stop it, sweet talker. This place is amazing. *Timmy Brisby: It's nice, I guess, sure. I'm not really into things. Face it, Ralph. Villainy is in your blood! *Justin: (Laughing) The gal has boobs. *Balin: (Laughing) *Timmy Brisby: You ready to continue the family tradition, you and me? *Mighty Mouse: No. I left that life behind me. *Timmy Brisby: Just one heist. *Mighty Mouse: I'm going in! *Timmy Brisby: I'm gonna be impaled! I'm okay! *Mighty Mouse: This does not mean that you're going back to be villains. *Templeton: Hold on. Better? Worse. Better? Worse. Better? Worse! Follow me, fellas! Trailer #2 *Gadget Hackwrench (off-screen): Shortly after you and your brother were born, your father and I divorced and we each took one son. *Gadget Hackwrench: Obviously I got second pick. *Mighty Mouse: I have a twin brother. *Emily Elephant: Twin brother? *Alvin and Simon: Twin brother? *Timmy Brisby: My brother! Finally I'm meeting you! *Mighty Mouse: I got it. *Timmy Brisby: Your discomfort is hilarious! So how are things career-wise. *Mighty Mouse: Great! *Adult Kira: You let *Adult Kiara (off-screen): the most wanted villain just get away? *Adult Kiara: You'e fired! *Mighty Mouse: All so great! Crushing it. *Timmy Brisby: I brought you here to continue the family business. Villainy is in your blood! *Justin: The lady has boobs. *Balin: (Chuckles) *Mighty Mouse: I left that life behind me. *Timmy Brisby: I understand. Hm, I wonder what this does. *Mighty Mouse: Holy moly! *Timmy Brisby: Become a villain again. *Mighty Mouse: Mmm... That's freaking nice! *Pearl Pureheart: So what did you guys do today? *Mighty Mouse: There's always a blind guy! *Mighty Mouse and Timmy Brisby: Nothing! *Mighty Mouse: Goodbye! *Rat Capone: Hello, Mighty. Ha ha! *Mighty Mouse: What about this? What? Aagh, girls! *Hopper: Intruders! Hands in the air! *The Toad: We were waiting a long time. No! *Emily Elephant: Look, a unicorn horn. *Cooler: I saw one once. *Emily Elephant: Was it fluffy? *Cooler: It was so fluffy. I thought I was gonna die. *Emily Elephant: (Screaming) *Reggie: Ah? *Pearl Pureheart: So, you two are villains? *Mighty Mouse: Aah! I mean hello, sweetie. *Timmy Brisby: Uh-uh. Busted. *Templeton: Huh? Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Despicable Me Trailers